As to a lateral field-effect transistor, if an enlarged gate width is used to increase current capacity, a comb-shaped structure is often employed for source wiring and for drain wiring so that a plurality of transistor cells can be disposed to be connected in parallel. In such a case, as for gate wiring, a meander shape or a comb shape is employed.
A conventionally proposed field effect transistor has a top surface pattern formed in such a shape that digitiform portions of comb-shaped source and drain electrodes are disposed in opposed positions to interdigitate with each other, and a meander-shaped gate electrode is located between the source electrode and the drain electrode. Another conventionally proposed field effect transistor has digitiform portions of comb-shaped source and drain electrodes formed in an opposing manner to interdigitate with each other, digitiform portions of a comb-shaped gate electrode formed between the source electrode and the drain electrode, and common sections to serve as bases of the digitiform portions of the gate electrode and formed external to the transistor (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-066887 (Patent Literature 1)).
A still another conventionally proposed transistor has a plurality of unit cells each having a source contact and a drain contact which are interdigitated, a gate contact situated between the source contact and the drain contact, and an overlayer electrically coupling the source contact to a p+ region via a p+ contact which is disposed in a contact via hole (for example, see International Publication No. WO 2006/065324 (Patent Literature 2)).